The present invention relates to visual projection systems and, more particularly, to visual projection systems including projection domes.
Hemispherical optical projection systems are used to project images onto the inner surfaces of domes. Hemispherical optical projection systems are used in planetariums, commercial and military flight simulators, and in various hemispherical theaters. With the present interest in virtual reality and three-dimensional rendering of images, hemispherical optical projection systems are being investigated for projecting images which simulate a real environment.
Typically, hemispherical optical projection systems include relatively large domes having maximum diameters from about 4 meters to more than 30 meters. Such systems are well-suited for displays to large audiences. However, such systems may be large and cumbersome and often cost several hundreds of thousands of dollars, thus making them prohibitively expensive for many uses.
Embodiments of visual workstations according to the present invention are adapted for use by a viewer and include a dome having an open front end and a truncated spherical inner dome surface. A work surface is disposed in front of and adjacent the dome front end. The work surface defines a viewer area on a side of the work surface opposite the dome. The viewer area is sized and configured to receive the viewer and is positioned relative to the spherical inner dome surface such that the viewer, when located in the viewer area, may view the spherical inner dome surface. A projector is disposed between the viewer area and the dome. The projector is operative to project a truncated spherical projection onto the inner dome surface.
According to other embodiments of the present invention, a visual presentation system for use by a viewer includes a dome having an open front end and a truncated spherical inner dome surface. A support surface is disposed in front of the dome front end. The system is configured to maintain a prescribed distance between the support surface and the inner dome surface. A projector is supported by the support surface. The projector is operative to project a truncated spherical projection onto the inner dome surface.
According to other embodiments of the present invention, a visual presentation system for use by a viewer includes a dome having an open front end and a truncated spherical inner dome surface. A projector is operative to project a truncated spherical projection onto the inner dome surface. The truncated spherical inner dome surface has a maximum diameter of no more than two meters.
According to other embodiments of the present invention, a visual presentation system for use by a viewer includes a dome having an open front end and a truncated spherical inner dome surface. The system further includes an image source comprising an array of image pixels. A projector is operative to project the array of image pixels onto the inner dome surface as a truncated spherical projection. The number of pixels of the array of image pixels which are projected by the projector onto the inner dome surface is adjustable.
Preferably, the truncated spherical projection has constant angular separation among adjacent pixels. Preferably, the truncated spherical projection includes an axially asymmetric, truncated spherical primary image. Preferably, the array of image pixels defines an array center, the projector includes a lens assembly having an optical axis, and the relative positions of the optical axis and the array center are adjustable.
According to other embodiments of the present invention, a visual presentation system for use by a viewer includes a dome having an open front end and a truncated spherical inner dome surface. An image source displays a source image. The source image includes a primary image and a secondary image adjacent the primary image. A projector is provided which is selectively operable to project the source image onto the inner dome surface as a truncated spherical projection such that both the primary and the secondary image are projected onto the inner dome surface and, alternatively, such that only the primary image is projected onto the inner dome surface.
Preferably, the projector is selectively operable to project the entirety of the source image onto the inner dome surface. Preferably, the source image has a center, the projector includes a lens assembly having an optical axis, and the system includes means for adjusting the relative positions of the optical axis and the center of the source image. Preferably, the primary image is truncated circularly shaped. Additionally, the source image is preferably rectangular.
According to other embodiments of the present invention, a method of displaying an image on a dome having an open front end and a truncated spherical inner dome surface includes providing a source image including a primary image and a secondary image adjacent the primary image. The source image is projected such that only the primary image is projected onto the inner dome surface as a truncated spherical projection. Thereafter, the source image is projected such that both the primary image and the secondary image are projected onto the inner dome surface as a truncated spherical projection.
Preferably, each of the steps of projecting includes projecting the source image using a lens assembly having an optical axis, and the method further includes adjusting the relative positions of the optical axis and a center of the source image. Preferably, the primary image is truncated circularly shaped and the step of projecting the source image such that only the primary image is projected includes spacing the optical axis and the center of the source image apart.